


Song of the Lost Siren

by SolaceofAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceofAngels/pseuds/SolaceofAngels
Summary: His song called to them the way their song should have called to him.





	Song of the Lost Siren

Captain Jason Grace was not known for being the scariest or even the best captain out there. His crew was more known for their mayhem and drunken escapes across ports. Where they even got the riches to stay afloat was even a mystery to the captain himself. His ship was tiny as was his crew. The ship Argo II was able to run with five people minus him of course.  


He had his right hand women, yes women, but don’t let that fool you though. Piper was rough and always aimed for the balls. Her navigation skills were also beyond compare. If given the opportunity she could probably sail the sea blind. The captain and she grew up together on the streets after the orphanage they lived in burned down. As they grew so did their love of the sea. Jason learned how to sail by watching and helping out on fishing boat while Piper snuck into libraries to learn about navigation. To gain firsthand experience at the helm she gained jobs disguised as a man on various boats. That way she truly gained what she needed instead of being dismissed as a women. When both their knowledge banks were where they needed they got together and bought their boat. 

The two deck hands Hazel and Frank were just the right strength to man the ropes. Most of the time Frank found himself wrapped up in them with Hazel having to cut him loose. A lot of their money went towards buying new ropes. The two came as a pair since they ran across them during a robbery. Jason and Piper were at port Jupiter looking for people who would join their adventures when they heard yelling. Suddenly a couple went running by them hand in hand with bags of gold clasped in their other hands. The captain and navigator smirked at each other and stuck their legs out tripping their pursuers. They soon caught up with the robbers and before they too were tripped asked if the couple knew how to man a boat. The correct answer would have been no, but instead they both said yes and found themselves a getaway boat. After a few weeks out at sea the two learned how to truthfully answer that question with a yes. 

Always found either below deck or tailing behind the two deck hands was their cook Leo. No one is sure where he came from or how he even became their cook. The four of them were sitting on the deck of their ship, their stomachs yelling at them for food. (They left without eating after once again being chased away. Who knew the vase Jason bumped into was worth that much?) When suddenly the door to below deck was kicked open and a small man stood there ringing a triangle for them to come eat. The food he made on a daily basis was only really edible to him and everyone was surprised he didn’t kill himself yet from food poisoning. Nine out of ten times Captain Jason had to man the pot and actually make something their stomachs would appreciate. 

The final member of the crew was nicknamed the ghost. He was a tiny man they found among barrels of ale on the dock of Ade. Captain Jason asked what he was doing and he blatantly stated he was waiting to stowaway on a boat. With a loud laugh he was offered a job as a lookout and with a shrug he found himself aboard the Argo II ship. The crew hardly saw him and half the time forgot he was even on board. At random moments he would pop up with a witty or sarcastic responses and scare the shit out of them. Other times during fights and bickers they could hear laughs floating down from above. It may or may not have taken them a few days to realize where the laughs were coming from at first. The only other time they ran into the strange lad was during supper but even that in itself was rare. He did manage his job well, warning of ships and land when needed so he was well left to his lonely demeanor. That was what they knew of their crew mate the ghost or Nico to be official. 

Like most people he had his secrets but his was probably grander than most. He was the youngest of three and born to royalty. Being the youngest meant he had no rights to the throne. However during a charity event at an orphanage both his sisters lost their lives to a blaze. It was rumored it was their fault but through the grief it was never proven. It was a cold that kept Nico alive that day but it was also the day his life got turned around. He soon was thrust into lessons galore that ranged from economics to sword fighting. People were constantly bustling him around and all he wanted was an escape. The day he was found among the ale was his attempt at freedom. It was successful but he always feared the day of being caught. Being on the Argo II allowed him the peace he dreamed of, so he was happy. 

What the crew didn’t know was that Nico thrived in the middle of the night. Some of the things he learned in his lesson he still practiced because he actually enjoyed them. The sword fighting was a given. Being a prince he had to know how to fight and that in turned helped in piracy. His skills surprised the others once when he saved them all from a rival pirate crew. They never questioned him but praised him with thanks and food. To practice he loved to stand on the edge of the rails. Holding his black sword tightly he practiced his thrusts and blocks as well as his balance. Other nights he danced and sang in the moonlight. His partner was a mop but he didn’t care. He serenaded the shit out of that mop and they never once stepped on his toes. Respect.  


Wanting to venture out more the crew chose to sail through the forbidden waters. Piper warned them countless times there was a reason it was off limits and why even other pirates were too afraid to sail through it. Captain Jason was a man of steel though and once he made a decision he stuck with it. What consequences came from them he dealt with like the sea itself, which was to just go with the flow. When they reached the forbidden waters for once everyone was on edge as they sailed into the mist that blanketed the area. However when nothing happened for a few days they started to relax. Nothing seemed odd or out of place until the night Nico sang.   


It was a rare night since being in the new stretch of water that the stars and moon were actually visible. As usual Nico waited for the snores of his crew mates before he descended from his crow’s nest. He perched himself at the bow of the boat, up on the railing and leaned against the dragon head that decorated the front of their boat. It was an obnoxious front piece that had them stand out from the other boats that had the usual mermaids and fish as decorations. It became as much as a symbol for them as did their neon orange jolly roger with a horse with a bony cross for the eye. The wood creaked as he leaned against it for support his head tilting back to look up. His eyes shone in the moon beams as he opened his mouth and started to sing. It was a lullaby his mother taught him and his favorite to sing. 

Unbeknownst to the lad his song attracted unwanted company. The reason that that part of the sea was forbidden was because of all the unexplained occurrences. Members of crews would go missing at night, or the whole crew would vanish and empty boats would be found at the border or the boats would never be seen again. The secret to all this lived deep in the dark waters. There was clan, a siren clan to be more exact. In the sea caves they lived and they hated the ships that passed through. They could sense evil and to them it was their job to vanquish it. They believed they were gifted to sing for just that cause. Their voices could attract whoever they wished and once they had the person enraptured in their tunes they led them to their end in the sea they loved so much. It was rare for them to succumb to a song as well but as one drifted to their home they couldn’t resist its call. 

The boat was small and unlike any they have seen before. They sensed six auras on board but all of them were pure. It was uncommon and had only happened twice in their lifetime. With no one on board to take care of almost all the sirens turned and swam home. However it was four of them that remained entranced by unknown forces. There was something aboard the ship that was calling to their souls but none as strong as the youngest of the bunch. 

His skin shimmered a dark golden color; more so on the scales upon his legs, arms, chest and neck. Around his head was hair as bright as the sun and in the light shone eyes as sapphire as the sky. The points of his ears twitched as the song continued and he smirked with teeth as pointed as piranhas. The song echoed through his chest filling it with a sense of magic that sparked feelings he couldn’t place. Through the wood of the ship glowed a red aura that could rival the color of the morning sunrise. He knew instantly that he needed to get to that human, see them with his own eyes and prove what his heart hinted at. The others watched amused as he swam to the boat even though they too felt a call to the ship, they knew they needed to wait. 

The sound of splashing reached Nico’s ears but he put it off as water lapping against the boat. He focused more on the words that spilled from his lips as his eyes slid closed. The song was just picking up when a second voice joined his. He nearly fell from the railing when he registered the other voice. Not once was he ever caught at night since his crew mates were heavy sleepers as well as he knew from drunken nights that none of them could sing. The voice was deep but beautiful as the words almost seemed to swirl around him. A static energy seemed to fill the air as he slid from his resting place to move to where the music was coming from. As he reached the other side of the boat he peered over the side. In the water were rocks that he couldn’t remember seeing before from his perch. Rocks could be a danger and something he needed to be on the lookout for. However the rocks were the last thing on his mind because sprawled out across the top of them was a man. A very hot and naked man. 

“You came to the sound of my voice and yet you are not entranced,” the voice spoke as the song came to a halt. 

“I wouldn’t say that. Your song was alluring.” 

“Yes, but usually it has a different affect. I was right you are different.” 

Nico bit his lip as he looked around in confusion. “Where is your boat? Are you stranded out there? Most people call out for help, not sing.” 

“I do not need a boat for this is where I live.” 

“You live in the middle of the forbidden sea?” 

“You are calmer than I expected.” 

“If there is one thing in life I have learned that eyes do not lie. I have seen many things and frankly a man out in the middle of the sea naked is not the strangest.” 

“I am no human.” 

At that Nico paused and leaned more over the rail to study the one before him. In the light he could finally see the shimmering scales, pointed ears, webbed feet and hands and the predatory look within blue eyes. The man smirked, sharp teeth poking through as he too leaned in closer. Their eyes stayed locked and slowly Nico reached a hand up and pinched himself. 

“Ow…not dreaming. I am awake and looking at a human fish.” 

“By Poseidon’s trident how dare you call me a fish! The fish fear us! They swim from us but soon they become our meal. How could you mistaken me for something so lowly?” 

“That was a little dramatic there fish boy,” water splashed across his face and he flailed as he got a mouth full of salt water. Nico gagged and spit it back out into the place it came from. His bangs now hung down over his eyes as his brown eyes sent daggers at the man. The other seemed to find it all amusing and not fazed by the glare started to chuckle. “Laugh it up wait until I come over there and give you something to really laugh over.” 

“Little human, I could kill you in one second,” he said snapping his jaw toward him. 

“I don’t know I really don’t fear fish too much.” 

In a blink of an eye a hand was fisted into his shirt and he felt himself falling. He had one second to take a breath before he found himself submerged under water. Everything was dark and the salty water filled his senses. He tried to struggle from a tight grasp but it seemed futile. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to pick on a creature he knew nothing about. 

Suddenly a bright red light followed by a golden light pulsed across his eyes lighting the sea around him up. In the light he caught the shocked face of the sea creature before his vision started to darken. His skin felt like it was on fire causing him to gasp and take in gulps of unwanted fluid. That seemed to be the last straw for his fragile body and with one last prayer he gave in to the darkness. 

Nico thought he would awake trapped on Davy Jones ship and a prisoner for the rest of his afterlife. However it was his own captain who was kneeling by his side and shaking his shoulder. He was told it was the break of dawn when he was found asleep against the mast. He brushed Captain Jason’s worry off by stating he was too lazy to climb to his nest last night. The lie was accepted and he returned back up to his post. It was there in the new sunlight that he reflected back. He knew the man he encountered last night was not a dream. His lungs still ached and his mouth was dry with the after taste of salt. Why he was still alive was the mystery.


End file.
